manis seperti tomat chery
by qori Hidarikikino
Summary: " aku juga merindukan Sakura..." " kau jadi semakin tinggi saja, oh lihatlah dirimu, darimana kau mendapatkan pakaian seperti itu, dan ikat kepalanya juga, rambutmu lebih panjang sekarang, hahahaha kau seperti Rikudo Sannin saja, kau terlihat lucu." " apa aku terlihat aneh?" Canon :)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : **

_Typo, Canon, GaJe, OOC_

_**Rate**__ : K_

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_Ini mah cuman Fanfic karya author yang Unleash Imajination mereun_

...

...

_**Happy reading**_

**Don't like Don't read**

...

...

Setelah hampir mati saat melawan Naruto, aku baru bisa tersenyum lagi dan mengatakan kebenaran, jujur saja aku rindu saat bersama dengannya merasa punya teman dan keluarga karena dia sehabat terbaiku.

...

...

...

Kehilangan lengan karena chidoriku dan rasenggannya si kuning sempat membuatku frustasi, jujur saja aku binggung harus melakukan apa, begitupula Naruto yang sama-sama kehilangan lengannya.

Sebuah riset yang dikembangkan oleh Nona Tsunade dan Shizune-san mengenai sel hashirama hokage ke-1 masih dalam project tapi itu sedikit memberiku harapan.

...

...

...

" Sasuke-kun."

" eh...?"

" apakah kita bisa bicara sebentar.?!"

...

...

...

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

" ya sepertinya dalam waktu dekat, kau akan mejalani transplantasi itu, juga Naruto, saat ini kemungkinan berhasil meningkat jadi 90% , mengingat Kabuto si ahli obat dan Orochimaru telah berpihak kepada Konoha.!"

" ah, terima kasih Nona Tsunade!."

" Anak muda ku harap kau bisa mempersiapkan kesehatanmu untuk operasi ini beberapa hari kedepan."

...

...

...

Dengan perasaan sedikit cemas aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin memasuki rumah sakit, tak ada lagi tatapan sinis seperti dulu saat pertamakali meninggalakan desa, sekarang semua orang sudah mulai terbiasa padaku ya meski cuma membantu Naruto saja dalam perang.

Aroma steril begitu kentara dalam ruangan serba putih ini, disana juga ada Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang utuh, aku hanya tersenyum sekenanya, selang beberapa saat semua tim medis yang hendak menangani operasi kami sudah masuk mengenakan pakaian serba putih, peralatan bedah dan macam lainya. Ah gadis itu, dia tampak masuk paling belakangan, warna rambunya tak pernah bisa kulupakan, meski dulu aku sempat mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang hangat dengan mengabaikan keberadaannya ia memiliki aura magis, membuatku merindukannya.

...

...

...

Perlahan tapi pasti efek bius telah meruntuhkan kesadaranku, aku melihat cahaya memudar dan saat itu aku terbangun dalam hamparan padang rumput yang luas.

" _Sasuke-kun!."_

" Sakura..?"

" _oi Teme..!"_

" ah Naruto."

" _ayo kemari Sasuke-kun ..!"_

Aku bangkit mengapai tanganya yang mungil, suaranya masih sama namun ia terlihat lebih dewasa, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih merindukan rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin seperti ibuku

Bercanda bersama teman-teman adalah hal yang palingku impikan dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa berbincang banyak hal bersama Naruto yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri, begipula dengan Sakura akhirnya aku bisa berbicara mengenai perasaanku.

Senja tiba dan aku pulang menuju distrik Uchiha, tempat yang kurindukan, penuh kehangat dan kasih sayang.

" aku pulang."

" _selamat datang ototou!"_

" kakak!"

Aku tersentak bukan main melihat Itachi sudah menungguku bersama ayah dan ibu, senyum mereka nampak tulus menyambut kedatanganku, terlebih saat memeluk ibu tanpa sadar cairan bening berhasil lolos dari mataku dengan sempurna.

" aku menyayangi kalian

...

...

...

**Semalam pasti aku bermimpi lagi **

Aroma steril berhasil mengusik tidurku lengkap dengan sorotan cahaya pagi yang menyilaukan, saat aku lirik tangan kiriku sudah utuh hanya saja dibalut perban, syukurlah operasinya berjalan lancar. Tapi saat selesai mengumpulkan semua kesadaran aku dibuat kaget dengan keberadaan seorang gadis merah muda, terakhir kali kulihat dia memakai baju serba putih bersama para tim medis, tapi kini dia telah berganti pakaian dengan kaos berwana pich, aku melihat keteduhan di air mukanya yang tenang, mana berani aku membangunkannya. Baru saja dibicarakan sepertinya ia menyadari kalau aku sudah bangun.

_Blush..._

" Sasuke-kun, kau sudah bangun?".

Lagi-lagi ia memanggilku dengan cara seperti itu, aku hanya mengalihkan pandangan untuk menyembunyikan rasa panas di pipiku.

Tiba-tiba hal tak terduga terjadi, ia meletakan tanganya di urat leher ku, aku jadi salah presepsi.

" tekanan nafasmu baik, kau bisa pulang satu atau dua hari kedepan, sisanya hanya rawat jalan."

" terimakasih Sakura."

" ahaha tidak usah dipikirkan ini kewajiban seorang medic-nin."

Lagi, hal tak terduga terjadi sepertinya ia merasakan hawa tubuhku yang memanas, dengan sigap ia meletakan telapak tangannya di dahiku .

" kau demam...?"

_Sial..._

" ah tidak, aku baik, hawa disini sedikit panas."

" kalau begitu maaf aku tinggal dulu, aku harus memeriksa keadaan Naruto diruang sebelah, siapa tau Ino belum berencana ke rumah sakit."

" tentu, terimakasih Sakura..!"

Sejak kapan aku sering bilang terimakasih padanya, sejauh ini hanya itu yang aku katakan seperti saat meninggalakan desa aku tetap tak banyak bicara, tapi aku rindu melindunginya.

...

...

...

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit dua hari lalu sedikit rasa ngilu masih menjalari tangan kiriku yang dibalut perban bekas operasi. Hari ini aku berencana menemui Sakura untuk rawat jalan bersama Tsunade.

...

...

...

" Sakura, aku percaya kau bisa mengatasi bocah ini, lakukan hal terbaik yang pernah aku ajarkan!."

" baik kak Tsunade.!"

" kau dengar anak muda, Sakura akan merawatmu jadi tenang saja.!"

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan menganguk pelan menyetujui titah hokage kelima itu.

...

...

...

Sepertinya aku datang terlalu pagi, rumah sakit belum terlalu ramai, da _vala_ aku yang pertama diobati Sakura hebat bukan.

Saat aliran chakra menyentuh lengan kiriku yang terbuka rasanya ngilu, tapi sebisa mungkin aku menyembunyikannya dengan wajah tenang.

" Sasuke-kun, aku senang akhirnya Naruto memenuhi janjinya untuk membawamu pulang, dan kau kembali bersamaku disini."

Perasaanku menghangat dan aku tersenyum lembut menegadahkan wajahku.

" ku pikir kau tak mungkin pulang, tapi ini bukan mimpi, dulu aku sangat menyukaimu, hal konyol untuk seoramg bocah tengik mengartikan itu sebagai perasaan yang dalam, aku hanya takut kehilanganmu, seorang pemuda tampan, kuat, berbakat, dan sehabat yang selalu melindungiku. sebagai seorang gadis lemah bersama Naruto dan guru Hatake, aku bahkan sampai menjadikan Ino, sehabat wanitaku menjadi rival hanya untuk merebutkan perhatian Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar pengakuannya, sejak di akademi aku tahu kalau Sakura memperhatikanku diantara gadis lainnya, bukannya menampik tapi aku juga merasa senang, terlebih aku sampai repot-repot menanyakan Sakura pada Naruto hanya karena dia bebisik-bisik dengan si blonde saat latihan pengendalian chakra di kirigakure bersama guru Hatake, aku pikir ia berhenti menyukaiku dan berpaling pada si Naruto tapi ternyata hanya hal sepele, pun saat aku meninggalkan Konoha ekspresinya terlihat tak rela melepasku pergi, atau saat aku mencoba membunuhnya untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini, aku tetap tak bisa, menjebaknya dalam genjutsu saat perang berakhir aku hanya ingin dia tidak menyesal mencintai bajingan sepertiku.

Cukup lama aku terdiam hingga akhirnya aku tersenyum sendiri melihat Sakura yang begitu serius meletakan chakranya dengan hati-hati di kulitku, aku tak henti memandang wajahnya yang teduh, dia cantik, dia manis seperti tomat chery. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari keganjilan di raut wajahku.

" apa ada yang lucu?"

" ah.. tidak."

" Sasuke-kun, bohong lihat kau masih senyum-senyum sendiri.!"

" baiklah aku menyererah, kau benar." Aku kembali tersenyum simpul etah kenapa aku ingin sekali lebih dekat melihat wajah sakura.

Aku rasa dia sedikit kaget dan kurang nyaman saat tiba-tiba saja aku mendekatkan wajahku, terlihat jelas ia gugup dan semburat merah mendominasi pipinya.

" kau Cantik.!" Dengan mulus aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan setelahnya aku memposisikan wajahku dengan jarak semula.

**Lanjut jangan...?**

_Mind to review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : **

_Typo, Canon, GaJe, OOC_

_**Rate**__ : K_

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_Ini mah cuman Fanfic karya author yang Unleash Imajination mereun_

...

...

_**Happy reading**_

**Don't like Don't read**

Aku dibuat bingung lagi dengan apa yang dilakukannya, entah apa yang aku rasakan antara sedih dan senang. Sejak Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa untuk yang kedua kalinya perasaan itu masih sama selama apapun akan tetap sama, kini inilah yang ku sebut ketulusan.

...

...

...

" _Menjadi ninja pengembara dan pertapa mungkin."_

Aku hanya tertawa lepas dalam hati membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan bertindak seperti itu.

Sebenarnya aku sangat menyesal kenapa dia tidak tinggal disini saja di Konoha, sejak perlakuannya yang manis aku jadi semakin bingung dan salah tingkah, tapi kini dia benar-benar akan pergi lagi.

Dia pergi.

Dan aku akan sedih sekali.

...

...

...

" _kau masih menungguku bukan."_

Ya Tuhan aku tak menyangka Sasuke berbicara seperti itu, sebenarnya apa maksudnya.

" _sudahlah aku tahu jawabannya!."_

Ah, benar saja dia menyentuhkan kedua jari tangannya di dahiku, sungguh mengejutkan.

"_kuharap dugaanku benar, ahaha aku meniru gaya kakak saat bicara kepadamu, apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan tetap menyanyangimu."_

Detik berikutnya aku hanya membisu, sungguh serasa ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutku saat Sasuke mengatakannya.

Aku memberanikan berbicara dengan mulut besarku yang medadak beku.

" tak akan pernah... takan pernah sekalipun aku melewatkannya."

Beberapa saat hening hingga akhirnya kami tertawa lepas di malam itu.

...

...

...

...

**Halaman Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Sudah tiga tahun setelah perginya Uchiha Sasuke dari Konoha dengan julukan pengembara, dan sudah selama itu juga aku tak melihat pemuda itu setelah melepasnya pergi di gerbang desa bersama guru Hatake yang baru diangkat Menjadi Hokage.

Kini aku bukan remaja belasan tahun lagi semuanya telah berubah, sedikit meniru penampilan Kak Tsunade menjadi lebih dewasa dan penuh talenta, tentu saja tanpa kebiasaan kalah judinya.

Bertambahnya usiaku juga bertambahnya masalah, akhir-akhir ini aku lebih banyak bertengkar dengan orang tuaku, ya padahal jika dipikir lagi itu hanya masalah sepele, jadi aku lebih senang menambah jadwal malam di rumah sakit, dengan penuh lelah daripada pulang kerumah.

...

...

...

Malam yang cerah untuk berjalan-jalan menghirup udara Konoha.

Tanpa sengaja aku bertemu Ino, ah sial sekali padahal belakangan ini aku malas untuk bergosip dengannya.

" Sakura, Kangen sekali"

_Hah padahal tidak ketemu sehari saja kok._

" ahaha Ino, kangen sekali." Jawabku sekenanya

Akhir-akhir ini Ino memang terlihat manis sebagai seorang sehabat, tapi kelakuannya malah dua kali lebih menyebalkan dan diluar dugaan. Ah menggelikan misalnya saja, dua hari lalu saat berbicara tentang tips diet dari kak Shizune dia menanggapinya seolah-olah aku ini gendut sekali, ya ampun aku jadi membencinya sekarang.

Oke, kita lihat apa yang sekarang akan ia gosipkan kepadaku.

...

...

...

**Tea corner**

...

" _ah, Sakura hari ini aku senang, aku senang sekali." _Dengan gaya hiperaktif dia memainkan tangannya di udara.

"o...oh!."

" _ah senangnya, sudah tiga hari ini Sai-kun mengunjungi toko dan membantuku melayani para pelanggan yang hendak membeli bunga.!"_

Ah , lagi aku harus menghirup nafas panjang dan berusaha mengumpulakan kesabaran saat dia mulai berceloteh ria.

Dia mulai jurus mengejekku lagi.

" ah, masa benar sih?." Aku menjawab dengan nada malas mengaduk milk tea yang asapnya mengepul.

" _tentu saja, dia itu manis sekali, bahkan dia mebuatkanku banyak lukisan."_

" ah itu memang hobinya pig..."

" _terserah mau percaya atau tidak.!"_

Bukan hanya menyebalkan dia juga jadi dua kali lebih berisik, setelah kepergian Sasuke untuk pertamakalinya ia memang sudah menyerah bersaing denganku.

Sejak Sai masuk sebagai tim tujuh Ino begitu terkesima dan jatuh cinta padanya, jujur, aku juga pernah kagum dengan Sai karena fisiknya menyerupai Sasuke, tapi dia sama menyebalkannya dengan si pig waktu itu.

Mungkin lama bersama Naruto dan teman-temannya yang baru ia menjadi lebih menyenangkan, terlebih setelah tahu masa lalu Sai berasama Shin, kakaknya.

Itulah Sai, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan hingga bisa sedekat ini, mengingat Sai itu orang yang teoritis.

"_oh ya, minggu ini ada festival Hanamatsuri, Sai-kun mengajakku pergi kencan!"_

Tuhan, bocah ini benar-benar keterlauan apa ia bermaksud menghinaku karena kesepian

" _omong-omong, apa kabar Sasuke-kun mu itu?"._

Cih dia mulai lagi memancing emosiku, dengan sabar aku hanya menghela nafas lalu meneguk teh yang asapnya masih mengepul.

" mungkin dia masih bertapa!."

...

...

...

Perdebatan dengan Ino membuatku kesal, sebenarnya siapa yang harus aku salahkan ibu, ayah, Ino, Sasuke, atau diriku, bahkan Naruto saja kini menjadi orang paling terkenal seantero Negara Api, ah lupakan, ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekacauanku saat ini.

...

...

...

" _kau sudah kembali, Sasuke?"_

" _hn. Guru Hatake"_

" _baguslah, sepertinya ada seseorang yang sangat menunggu kedatanganmu."_

" _ah...!"_

...

...

...

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Hari yang cukup melelahkan di rumah sakit, tubuhku pegal-pegal, sudah lama juga aku tidak pergi ke pemandian air panas, sepertinya ini saat yang cocok.

Warna jingga mendominasi sore Konoha, sial lagi-lagi aku memikirkan perkataan Ino, hidupnya manis sekali belakangan ini, sedangkan aku?, orang yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang dan pergi entah kemana.

" aku benci, diperlakukan begini."

" aku bosan.!"

" Sasuke-kun cepat pulang, sebenarnya kemana kau pergi.?

Dengan kerasnya aku berbicra.

...

" _aku disini!, aku bisa mendengarnya!."_

Suara itu, apakah mungkin dia benar-benar mendengarku?.

" _Sakura..."_

"...!."

Pria didepanku itu tidak salah lagi dia Sasuke, aku masih tak percaya, rasa senang menjalari setiap jengkal tubuhku, entah kenapa perasaanku sesak dan air mata tak bisa ku tahan lagi.

"...! kau, pulang." Refleks tubuhku menghambur memeluk Sasuke dengan isakan, cairan bening mengalir deras dari mataku.

" kau kemana saja?... aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu."

Dia balas memeluk dan mengelus rambutku, perasaanku menghangat rasa benci dan marahku yang tadi tiba-tiba saja hilang, seketika ia membalas perkataanku.

" _aku juga merindukan Sakura..."_

" kau jadi semakin tinggi saja, oh lihatlah dirimu, darimana kau mendapatkan pakaian seperti itu, dan ikat kepalanya juga, rambutmu lebih panjang sekarang, hahahaha kau seperti Rikudo Sannin saja, kau terlihat lucu."

" _apa aku terlihat aneh?"_

" iya benar kau sangat aneh, tapi tetap keren kok!"

" _ah!. Kau ini benar-benar menjengkelkan." _Lagi dia meletakan kedua jarinya didahiku percis yang dilakukan Itachi padanya dulu.

Ah kebetulan sekali, aku ajak saja ia pergi ke pemandian air panas, siapa tahu teman-temanku yang lain ada disana.

...

...

...

**Pemandian air panas**

**...**

...

...

" _hai Teme kau pulang juga."_

" _hahah Naruto, tentu saja begitu.!"_

" _lama tidak bertemu Sasuke-san."_

"_benar juga Sai!"_

" _Oi Sasuke, apa kau bertapa dengan benar, atau seperti tuan Jiraya menjadi pertapa genit yang suka perempuan.?"_

" _jaga mulut besarmu.!"_

" _ahaha kurasa tidak begitu ya."_

" _Sasuke, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura, belakangan ia terus mengharapkan kedatanganmu.!"_

" _Sai? Dari mana kau tau?."_

" _Ino-chan yang bilang begitu, bukannya mereka sehabat.!"_

" _begitu rupannya!, pantas saja tadi saat bertemu denganku dia agresif sekali."_

" _ah Teme kau mengerikan juga, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sakura-chan."_

" _eh kau gila Naruto, memangnya aku melakukan apa?."_

" _tapi wanita memang sulit ditebak, ya kadang mereka itu akan memperlakukan kita dengan manis, dan disatu sisi saat emosinya memuncak mereka akan melampiaskan amarahnnya sesuka hati." _Kini Sai angkat bicara lagi dengan penuh antusias sambil menikmati air panas yang merendam tubuh mereka.

" _benar juga.!" _Sasuke jadi teringat Uzumaki Karin rekannya dulu di tim Taka, yang akan berubah genit saat mereka berdua saja .

" _yang paling penting yang kau lakuan adalah, harus selalu bersikap tenang, berusaha membuatnya senang dan kalau bertengkar kita harus selalu mengalah_."

" _Sai?, kau tidak bercanda? Kenapa harus mengalah?."_

" _karena Tuhan menciptakan kita harus selalu begitu didepan Wanita, Sasuke."_

" _mmh kau luar biasa!." _Tiba-tiba Naruto memasang tampang serius dan memejamkan matanya.

" _yah, berdasarkan pengalamanku serta apa yang tertulis dibuku seperti itu!, dan yang paling parah, aku setuju perkataan Shikamaru-san Wanita itu merepotkan."_ Sai hanya tesenyum mengingat-ingat apa yang ia perdebatkan dengan Ino.

" _tapi kau jangan menyerah, wanita akan melakukan segalanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, berusaha merendah saja didepan mereke kau pasti menyukai kekasihmu akan bersikap manis bukan.?"_

" _wah..., tapi Sai?.. ya bahkan aku dan Sakura bukanlah sepasang Kekasih?."_ Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut saat mengungkapkan kenyataan itu.

" _ah teme kalau mendengarkan Sai memang benar sih, tapi sekalipun bersikap bodoh, kalau Hinata tidak akan marah padaku, ia malah menyemangatiku, dia selalu tersenyum dan jarang, ah dia tidak pernah marah."_

" _Naruto, kau pacaran dengan Hinata?."_

" _kau benar-benar ketinggalan!, meskipun aku dulu menyukai Sakura, tapi ternyata yang selalu ada di sampingku itu yah Hinata, dia itu baik, lembut, perhatian, mmh imut, cantik, dan bodynya kalau pertapa genit bilang itu ah..."_

" _ah kau mesum sekali."_

" _hei Teme, kau mengacaukan imajinasiku!."_

" _seperti yang kubilang tentu saja wanita itu akan sulit ditebak.!"_

" _Sai?. apakah kau melakukan sesuatu dengan Ino?_

" _hooo, tentu tak sejauh itu."_

" _ayolah Naruto, Sai?"_ _kalian memberikan berbagai penjelasan, bahkan aku juga bukan kekasihnya Sakura."_

" _ayolah teme, dia itu setengah mati menunggu kau mengungkapkan Cinta!."_

" _aku takut!."_

" _kau mempermalukan nama Uchihamu itu !." _

"_..."_

" _jika kau butuh bantuan datang saja padaku!."_ Sai tersenyum ramah diikuti oleh cengiran Naruto.

...

**Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi...?**

**mau lanjut gak...?**

_mind to Review ...?_

**Note : **wahahah author ngebet nulis meski lagi ujian sekolah nih, mohon doanya senin ini author bakalan To lagi dan dua minggu kedepan UN semoga lulus dan nilainya bagus Aminnnn.

_Special thank's for_ : **Nigt teror****, ****GaemSJ****, ****caesarpuspita****, ****Afisa UchirunoSS****, ****Ly Melia****, phaniechan72 **dan seluruh reader yang berkenan membaca FF abal ini.


End file.
